


After The Hunt

by thatgirlwhodraws



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwhodraws/pseuds/thatgirlwhodraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hated the fact that she was female.  Sam knew from experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Hunt

Dean hated the fact that she was female.  Sam knew from experience.

Half the time, she insisted on ‘topping’, be it literally riding him or strapping on an artificial cock to fuck Sam with.  Sam could get off easily both ways, but every once in a while, he’d push back.  Sometimes Sam wanted to choose the pace, the rhythm, and just fuck Dean senseless like the woman she was. 

This was one of those times.

Dean gasped as Sam slammed her up against the shower wall, both of them naked, smeared with dirt and dried blood, cuts dotted across where their skin had been bare. Dean’s nails dug into Sam’s shoulders, stinging as she growled against his lips, panting. “S-sam…” she moaned out as Sam slid a knee between her legs, grinding slowly against her sex. 

“Shut up, Dean.” Sam breathed out, his voice hoarse with desires as he cupped her breast, thumb running over a nipple. His mouth ran over the opposite breast as he captured a hardened nub in his mouth, rolling it between his teeth, one hand gripping Dean’s hip to keep her from writhing too much against him.  One hand slid down to cup her groin, his thumb rubbing slow circles.  He felt Dean curse against his neck, her lips pressing into his skin as she bit there, rocking into him. 

“Fuck, Sam…” Dean huffed a curse against her brother’s neck, shutting her eyes tight, biting her lower lip as she felt a finger slip into her.  She was wet enough for the digit to slide in easily, and she bucked against him with a louder curse as he rocked the digit in and out, fingering her in quick little strokes.  A second finger was barely a twinge of discomfort, and Dean ground down anyway, biting at Sam’s neck, one hand wrapping around Sam’s cock and stroking him hard and fast.

Sam bit his lip, growling softly and biting down on the soft skin of Dean’s neck, bruising a bit. He soothed over the spot with his tongue, guiding Dean’s hands away as he pulled his fingers out of her, pressing her up against the wall, under the spray of hot water. He paused briefly, the tip of his cock resting against Dean’s sex as they both breathed hard. 

“Did you take your pill today?” Sam asked in a low huff, making Dean flush and growl, hitting his shoulder. 

“Do you think I’m a friggin’ idiot, Sam? Of course I took the damn pill. Just fuck me alread-dy— .” She groaned, her protest cut off when Sam slid forward into her, burying himself to the hilt. She hooked her legs over Sam’s hips as his hands cupped hers, keeping her up as he started rocking into her. 

No words were exchanged between them, save the occasional curse as Sam’s hips met Dean’s, the wet, slick noises of their sinful coupling hidden by the spray of water.  Dean’s legs tightened on her brother’s hips as each thrust sent tingles of pleasure through her, pooling in her gut. “S-Sam.” She rasped, curling her fingers in Sam’s hair, pulling him into a rough kiss. 

The kiss was rough, frenzied, wet and hot with a hint of teeth. Sam was slamming into her, making her lower back meet the wall with each movement.  Dean’s long legs tightened on Sam’s hips as she came, squeezing around him, moaning into his mouth as her eyes fell shut, hips still grinding into his. 

A half-dozen thrusts later, Sam’s orgasm followed, and he shuddered, biting at Dean’s throat as he pulled her hips against his. Dean held onto him tight, almost desperate.  She was panting shakily as she felt him throb within her, filling her with come. 

Neither was sure how long they stayed like that, tense and clinging to one another for support, the evidence of their pleasure dribbling down the curve of Dean’s backside, only to be lost in the spray of warm water soaking them both. Dean’s eyes went half-lidded as she watched Sam, stroking her fingers through his long hair, nails lightly scratching and massaging his scalp. “Sammy…” Dean breathed, her voice quiet and full of emotion.  Sam shook his head, one hand still supporting her as a finger came to Dean’s lips, quieting her.

“No chick flick moments.” he joked quietly, neither willing to admit the seriousness of their coupling. Dean scoffed slightly and shook her head with a faint smile, legs coming down off of Sam’s hips to rest on the ground.

“Yeah, sure. Bitch.” Dean said fondly, leaning against Sam, her head resting in the curve of his shoulder. Sam’s hands lightly ran down Dean’s back, feeling the muscles she’d gained from hunting, a hard contrast to the soft curves of her hips. His hands settled there, gently squeezing the softness.

“Jerk.” Sam replied automatically, bowing his head to capture his sister’s lips in a softer kiss, hands moving to brush away what remained of the dirt still clinging to Dean’s skin.


End file.
